Mistletoe Oh mistletoe!
by puputkawaii
Summary: /'kau pikir aku mau dicium berang-berang sepertimu? kau tau.../ 'aku sudah berusaha tau! /'oh, aku harus memandikan bibirku nanti/ hai, hai, R&R please? *kedap-kedip


Disclaimer : Harry potter, dulu, kini dan nanti, tetap hak cipta milik bundaku #anakdurhaka! J.K.R

A/N : wah,, saya memang menantang yah,, bilang mau Hiatus, eh.. Nongol, lagi.. Nongol, lagi! *u*.

Warning : meraja lelanua mistypo, terpaksa deh pakai asas, Don't like, don't read.. R&R please?

pair ; Dramione.

Rated : T.

Judul : Mistletoe, oh Mistletoe!

''Potong 5 poin untuk Revenclaw!'', teriak ketua murid wanita dilorong menuju perpustakaan.

''Oh, Mione! Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Mistletoe tak akan lepas jika tak ada lawan jenis yang menciummu,'''

Hermione mendengus, ''Demi kaos kaki Merlin! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Gin, kalau aku tidak akan mau memberikan ciuman pertama untuk mereka! CORMAC MCLAGGEN! SUDAH BERKALI-KALI AKU BIlANG JANGAN DEKATI AKU, ATAU KAU AKAN TERKENA DETENSI SELAMA KAU DI HOGWARTS!''

Cormac yang sedari tadi menunggu Hermione lengah, akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan ketua murid dan sahabatnya.

Ginny yang sedari tadi duduk didepan temannya itu, menatap simpati ke Hermione. Sudah 5 jam dia berdiri disana, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ingin keluar.

''Tidak adakah penangkalnya?'' tanyanya Frustasi, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Oh, Mione! Kau yang sudah memecahkan rekor, 'murid yang sudah menghabiskan semua buku diperpustakaan' saja tidak tau. Apa lagi kami! Atau aku panggilkan Harry atau Ron? lagi pula.. (Hermione memberi tatapan Kau-sudah-gila) Oh yeah lebih baik tidak usah,''. Ditengah perbincangan mereka, seorang pria berambut coklat membawa tanaman mendekati mereka.

''Hai, Ginny, Hermio.. Oh! Hermione kau terjerat Mistletoe! Kenapa bisa begini?'', tanya Neville. Hermione dan Ginny mendesah ''Oh.. Nev, kau sudah 3x datang kesini.. Dan 3x juga kau bertanya seperti itu,''. Neville menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

''Benarkah? Ginny sebelum aku lupa lagi, aku ingin mengingatkan kalau Harry mencarimu!'', katanya akhirnya. Ginny melotot, seperti terlupa sesuatu.

''Merlin! Aku lupa tadi sore ada latihan! Dan sekarang sudah malam, Mereka pasti marah padaku,''. Ginny bertampang cemas sekarang. ''Sudahlah Gin, lebih baik kau pergi minta maaf pada mereka,''. Ginny menggeleng.

''Meninggalkanmu disini? Sendirian? Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau''

''Sudahlah Gin! Tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padaku, lagipula jam malam sebentar lagi habis, kau tidak mau didetensi oleh Professor?''. Bujuk Hermione, melihat wajah Hermione yang meyakinkannya, membuat hati Ginny luluh.

''oh, baiklah.. Ayo Nev,'' Ginny dan Neville berbalik meninggalkan Hermione, ketika sudah beberapa langkah, Ginny berhenti dan berbalik. Melihat tingkah sahabat wanitanya itu Hermione mendesah. ''Oh, aku akan baik-baik saja Ginn! Mungkin setelah jam 12, Mistletoe ini akan menghilang! Ayo cepat pergi, jangan sampai aku yang akan memberimu detensi!''. Mendengar gurauan Hermione Ginny tersenyum. ''Oke, jika terjadi apa-apa kabari aku lewat Patronosmu!''.

XxxxxxxxxxX

''Oke, ketika tengah malam pasti akan menghilang, Hermione! Kau tenang saja'' Hermione melihat jam tangan digital berwarna coklat miliknya yang menunjukan pukul 11.59. Ketika Jamnya sudah tepat kearah 12, dia loncat-loncat bagai seorang murid yang mendapatkan nilai kelulusan.

Hermione mendonggak keatas, namun Mistletoe itu masih saja menjalar diatas kepalanya. ''Sebentar lagi Hermione, bersabarlah''

1 menit.

16 menit.

30 menit. ''argggg'' teriak Hermione frustasi.

''Oh, ternyata kau disini rupanya! Kau mau lepas dari tanggung jawabmu eh Granger? Sepertinya Prof. McGonaggal telah salah memilih ketua murid wanita,''. Hermione terkejut dan berbalik mencari siEmpunya suara. Dan didapatinya seorang pria jangkung, berkulit pucat, berambut platina dan bermata silver itu, sedang menuju kearahnya.

''Jangan mendekat Malfoy!''. Cegah Hermione ke Ketua murid pria. Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya. ''Apa maksudmu Granger? Kau pikir aku lelaki macam ap... Apa-apan ini? Siapa yang memasangnya?'' Tanya Draco emosi.

''Akukan sudah bilang jangan mendekat, jadi bukan salahku. Oh, yeah.. aku lupa, kata penyambutan, selamat datang didunia yang sempit Malfoy, oh.. Yeah kau harus berbagi tempat'' Hermione memasang wajah memprihatinkan kearah Draco. ''Kau pikir aku mau selamanya disini?'' katanya dengan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. ''Kau pikir aku juga mau? Percayalah, aku sudah memutuskan kutukan apa yang akan hinggap ke siapapun yang membuat jebakan ini,''

Draco menyeringai, pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. ''Well, ayo cepat cium aku'' *sudah kubilangkan? Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

''No waY! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ciuman ini untuk siapapun kecuali belahan jiwaku!'' Tolak Hermione, tidak ramah.

''Kau pikir aku mau mencium berang-berang sepertimu? Kau tau, para gadis diluar sana bisa saling membunuh hanya untuk menginginkan kesempatan mendapatkan bibirku yang seksi ini,''. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. ''Oh, terserah apa katamu Malfoy, yang penting disini, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ciuman pertamaku kesembarang orang,''.

''Sembarang orang? Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku ini seorang Malfoy, harus kau catat itu!''

'yah, kau memang bukan sembarangan orang, kau adalah belahan jiwaku' batin Hermione. Hermione berjongkok, dan diikuti Draco yang mendudukan pantatnya dilantai. Lama mereka saling diam dan akhirnya, Draco yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. ''oke, aku sudah bosan dengan keadaan sekarang!''. Hermione melirik malas kearah Draco. ''Terus, kau mau apa? Memanggil gadis-gadis yang rela bunuh diri itu?'' tanya Hermione. ''Pakai apa? Kau lupa? Tongkat mahalku sedang ditahan oleh Profesor kesayanganmu, dan itu adalah kesalahanmu, gara-gara kau ada didepanku dan aku tidak tahan untuk melempar kutukanku padamu, dan akhirnya wesel, itu yang terkena, dan kau mengadukannya ke...''.

''Cerewet! Dan, jangan bilang satu-satunya pilihan terakhirmu adalah aku! Jawabannya sudah didepan matamu.. TIDAK!''. Draco mengeram. ''Lalu, kau ingin Berada disini sampai kapan? Sampai kau membikin kuburanmu disini?'' Hermione mendelik. Kemudian Hermione membatin 'jika aku memberikan ciumanku begitu saja, bagaimana dengan janjiku yang hanya akan memberikan ciumanku ke suamiku?'.

''Kau harus mau!''.

''Tidak,''

''ya!''

''Tidak!''

''Ya.. Ya.. Ya!''

''Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak''

''Ya.. Ya.. Ya''

''Tidak.. Ya.. Tidak,''

''Ya.. ya.. Ya..''.

''tidak.. Tidak.. Harus'' Hermione menutup mulutnya.

''oh, baiklah! Kau membuatku gila!''. Draco menyeringai. ''Oh, Hermione Granger tergila-gila padaku!''.

Hermione menghiraukan ucapan Draco ''Tapi hanya sekilas saja, dan setelah itu, anggap semua tidak terjadi!''. Hermione menyulurkan tangannya, ingin menjabat tangan sebelum berjanji. Draco juga menjulurkan tangannya namun terlihat tidak ikhlas. Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, mereka membersihkan tangan mereka bagai terkena kotoran Troll.

''Oh, habis ini aku harus memandikan bibirku''

Hermione menutup kedua matanya, kemudian Draco memegang halus kedua pipi Hermione. sentuhan Draco membuat badan Hermione bergetar. ''Bisakah kau tidak bergetar?''

Hermione membuka kedua matanya,''Aku sudah berusaha,,''.

Kemudian Hermione menutup kembali kedua matanya. Hembusan napas Draco terasa dibibir Hermione, dan setelah itu, bibir Hermione mendapatkan sentuhan lembut. 'apakah ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai?' banti Hermione.

XxxxxxxX

''Mione, semalam Ginny bilang kau terkena jeratan Mistletoe, kenapa sekarang kau sudah berada disini?'' Tanya Harry ke sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Hermione hampir saja mengeluarkan isi yang ada dimulutnya.

''itu,, mb... Malfoy-''

''Jadi Malfoy yang menciummu?'' Tanya Ron, menahan tawanya. ''Bukan.. Bukan! Merlin mana mungkin aku mau dicium olehnya!'' Protesnya sembari memutar kedua matanya. ''Terus?'' tanya Ginny.

''It,, mm Ma.. Malfoy punya mantar pelepasnya''' Jawabnya asal-asalan. ''Mantra pelepas?'' Tanya ketiga sahabatnya hampir bersamaan. ''Ya.. Mantra pelepasnya'' jawabnya tanpa Ragu.

''Tapi Mione, setauku tak ada satupun mantra yang bisa melepaskan jeratan Mistletoe, bahkan Prof. McGonaggal saja kemarin menyuruh Ron -yang kebetulan lewat- menciumnya-'', Ron memotong perkataan Harry, ''oh bagus sekali Harry! Beberkan saja siapa saja yang kucium kemarin!'' wajah Ron kini telah semerah ramutnya. ''Oh ayolah Ron! Mereka tidak akan membeberkan berita ini kesiapa-siapa kok! Jadi Hermione?'' Harry meminta pencelasan.

Hermione menarik napas dan menghela napasnya kembali, ''Mal..Malfoy menemukan caranya dari ayahnya, katanya sih, itu sudah turun-temurun dari keliarganya,''.

''Oh, benarkah? Apa nama mantranya Mione? Aku sudag mual melihat gadis-gadie mengerumuni Harry''

Hermione memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari alibi lagi. ''Ginny, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan kesiapapun,, karna katanya itu rahasia keluarga''

''Sayang sekali'' Gumam Ginny.

XxxxxX

ketua murid wanita melangkahkan kakinya menuji asrama ketua murid, ketika dia sampai di lukisan, Penville dia berpapasan dengan ketua murid pria 'Draco malfoy'.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dari keduanya, mereka diam seribu bahasa.

''hatcbreed'' ucap meraka bersamaan. Mereka bersama-sama memanjati lukisan Panville tanpa saling mengeluarkan cacian, ataupun kutukan-kutukan.

Mereka menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Kedua kamar ketua murid sunyi, tidak ada lagi pertikaian lagi diantara mereka setelahnya. Tapi siapa sangka, walaupun sunyi mereka sama-sama gelisah memikirkan ciuman semalam.

XxxxxX

Hermione keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil coklat panas, yang mungkin bisa menentramkan hatinya. Ketika dia keluar , ternyata ruangan Rekreasi telah di isi oleh ketua murid pria.

''Hai,'' sapanya, Hermione mengernyit ''Hai? Sejak kapan kau menyapaku Malfoy?''

''Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah, lupakan saja''

''Tidak.. Hanya saja, kau tidak pernah mengucapkan 'hai' kepadaku'' Hermione membuat coklat panasnya dengan mantra Letivasi. Setelah coklat Panasnya jadi, dia mengarahkan cangkir coklat panasnya kearahnya.

''Kau tau? Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali menyapamu, berbicara yang layak denganmu, tertawa denganmu''

Hermione kehilangan konsentrasinya, gelas yang diarahkan kearahnya terjatuh dan menumpahkan semua yang ada didalamnya.

''Kau pasti sedang berfikir aku ini gila, atau aku ini McLaggen yang meminum Polyjuice! Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah, aku sedang tidak gila, -well mungkin benar aku gila, karna menyukaimu- dan aku juga bukan sigila McLaggen, aku adalah Malfoy, Draco malfoy si pengecut yang hanya bisa melihatmu di gandeng lelaki lain, pengecut yang ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata halus, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata kasar''

''Mal.. Foy?'', ucap Hermione sembari mendekatinya. ''Ya.. Aku Mencintamu Her.. Mione! Aku tau kau pasti akan melemparkan kutukan untukku, makanya sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin bilang, aku..'', mata Draco membulat namun bibirnya membentu senyuman, karna sekarang Hermione sedang memeluk punggung bidang Draco.

''Aku juga mencintaumu, Draco.. Kau tau? Sudah lama aku menunggu momen-momen ini''

''Kau tau Hermione?'' Hermione semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. ''Hn?''

''Yang memasang Mistletoe sebenarnya, aku''

,Fin,

A/N : bagaimana? Kepanjangan? Kependenkan? Jelekkah? Terima Kritika, saran #apabedanya? Pujian #sangatmau!, asal memenuhi Review!


End file.
